


Self Amputation

by holmes221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Fusion, Language, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Violence, alt universe, medical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will only speak with the wizard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Amputation

"We will only speak with the Wizard," the head Malfayan announced.  
"Spock, Uhura, Bones, I guess you’ll have to stay behind," Jim said.  
The Malfayan shook his head.  
"We will not speak with you, Captain Kirk," he declared.  
"But you specifically requested me," Jim objected, "by name, no less!"  
"That was before we learned of the existence of a wizard in your crew," the alien explained.  
Leonard wondered how the hell the alien had known he was a wizard when he hadn’t performed any sort of magic since the death of his muggle* father. The doctor didn’t even have his wand any more (he’d left it on Earth, in San Fransisco, after joining Starfleet).  
"Would it be alright if we return to our ship to discuss this?" Leonard asked.  
The Malfayan nodded.  
"In fact, I would have insisted on it, if you didn’t think of it yourselves," he admitted, "return to this spot in twenty-four of our hours if you wish to negotiate with us according to our new terms."  
Leonard nodded.  
"You heard the man, Jim," the doctor declared, "let’s head back to the ship."

~*~

"So the Malfayans insist on only dealing with Doctor McCoy," Jim informed his senior crew, assembled in the main conference room.  
"The most logical course of action is to allow the doctor to negotiate with the Malfayans, Captain," Spock advised.  
"Damn your logic, Spock," snapped Leonard, who was in a particularly sour mood.  
"Bones," Jim rebuked his friend, "Spock was only making a point, one which I happen to agree with him on."  
"Like hell I’m going to negotiate this treaty, Jim," Leonard objected, "I’m a doctor, not a diplomat."  
"Bones, do you really want me to tell Admiral Pike that we failed to negotiate this treaty because you were too stubborn to even try?" Jim asked.  
Leonard scowled.  
"You keep my stepfather out of this, Jim," the doctor growled*.  
"You know I can’t, Bones," Jim observed.  
Leonard sighed, knowing that his captain was right.  
"Very well, I’ll go down there tomorrow at the appointed time—by shuttle," he declared.  
"Sorry, Bones, we can’t use a shuttle," Jim informed the doctor.  
"I hate my life," Leonard declared, earning a chuckle from Jim.

~*~

True to their word, the Malfayans were waiting for Leonard the next day.  
"Greetings, Wizard," the head Malfayan said, "My name is Dro."  
"Uh, hello, Dro," Leonard replied, "My name is Leonard McCoy."  
Dro nodded.  
"You are a strange wizard, Doctor McCoy," the alien observed.  
"Am I now?" Leonard asked.  
"Indeed," Dro insisted, "why do you refuse to perform magic?"  
Leonard stiffened.  
"What’s it to you?" he demanded.  
"Everything, Leonard McCoy," Dro replied.  
"Well, you’re going to have to do without," Leonard informed Dro, "I don’t discuss my private life with strangers."  
"Is your captain a stranger?"  
"No, but that’s different," Leonard replied.  
"Is it?" Dro wondered aloud, "or are you just afraid of telling him your deepest, darkest secret, Leonard McCoy?"  
"What do you care?" Leonard snarled, "it’s none of your business, anyways."  
But Dro was not to be discouraged.  
"You blame yourself for your father’s death," he observed.  
Leonard frowned, even as Dro continued speaking.  
"Your father knew that the potion you’d brewed for him would kill him, yet he remained silent, for he wanted death," the alien said, "how many have died, how many have suffered, because of your rejection of who you are?"  
"You have no right to judge me."  
"You don’t even know where your own wand is, Leonard McCoy," Dro said, ignoring the doctor’s outburst, "The greatest wizard alive since Harry Potter, and you refuse to use your magic."  
"If this is all you want to discuss, Dro, then I’m heading back to my ship now," Leonard declared, pulling his comm out as his spoke.  
"Accico!" Dro called out, his wand suddenly in hand.  
Leonard’s comm flew out of his hands and into Dro’s outstretched palm.  
"You are not leaving here until you have proven yourself worthy of living, Leonard McCoy," Dro informed him.  
"Captain Kirk will not allow you to do this," Leonard warned.  
Dro chuckled.  
"You are the only wizard on board the _Enterprise_ , Leonard McCoy,” the alien remarked, “we checked.”  
"So?"  
"So no one will be able to tell that the wool is being pulled over their eyes," Dro explained.  
"Good luck with that, the Captain and his crew are all very bright," Leonard retorted.  
Dro waved his wand around his throat before activating Leonard’s comm.  
"McCoy to _Enterprise_ ,” he said, in perfect mimicry of the doctor’s voice.  
 **“ _Enterprise_ here,”** Uhura replied over the comm, **"What is it, Doctor?"**  
"Just wantin’ to let y’all know that we’re going to be in an underground cavern to discuss the treaty," Dro informed Uhura, "I don’t want Jim panicking."  
 **"We wouldn’t want that,"** Uhura agreed, **"Don’t worry, Doctor, I’ll let him know."**  
"McCoy out," Dro said, breaking the connection.  
Leonard was completely creeped out by what he had just witnessed.  
Dro smiled knowingly before gesturing at his colleagues, who immediately dragged Leonard off.

~*~

Uhura frowned at her station.  
 _That was his voice,_ the lieutenant mused to herself, _but that wasn’t him speaking._  
"Lieutenant?"  
Uhura looked up, into the eyes of the First Officer.  
"Is something amiss, Lieutenant?" the half-Vulcan queried.  
"Maybe, sir," she replied.  
Spock cocked an eyebrow at the lieutenant’s uncertainty.  
"Doctor McCoy just comm’d, saying that he was being taken to an underground cavern to discuss the treaty with the Malfayans," Uhura explained, "but he didn’t ask after the Captain’s well-being, especially not after I made a vague reference to the fact that he wasn’t currently on the Bridge."  
"Perhaps the doctor was distracted, Lieutenant," Spock suggested.  
Uhura shook her head.  
"He didn’t sound distracted, sir," she added.  
"I thought there were regulations against having sex while on the Bridge," a low voice suddenly inquired.  
"Captain," Uhura jumped, startled.  
"No need to be so formal, Lieutentant," Jim insisted, "I’m not on duty right now."  
"Why are you on the Bridge then, sir?"  
"I may have overheard the conversation between you and McCoy," he admitted, "a conversation which bothered me."  
"Bothered you, sir?" Spock asked.  
"There’s no way that that was really the doctor speaking," Jim declared.  
"It was his communicator,” Uhura pointed out.  
"His accent was too thin."  
Spock cocked an eyebrow while Uhura scowled at the captain.  
"Too thin? What the—-what are you trying to get at, sir?" she demanded.  
"It’s hard to describe," Jim replied, "but you can trust me when I say that that was _not_ McCoy who spoke with you just now, Uhura.”

~*~

Leonard wasn’t sure where he was, beyond the obvious basic stuff—a hospital, and a big city one, in particular.  
 _Kinda looks a bit like Atlanta General,_ the doctor thought to himself.  
"Doctor McCoy, your patient is asking for you," a voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts.  
Leonard turned to face the speaker, only to find himself face to face with his head nurse.  
"Christine?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"  
"Maybe you aren’t quite ready to get back to work, Leonard," she proclaimed.  
Leonard frowned.  
"What are you talking about, Christine? This isn’t the _Enterprise_ ,” Leonard objected.  
Christine shushed him.  
"Do you have a death wish?" she demanded, "you of all people should know better than to say that name."  
"Refresh my memory," Leonard requested.  
Chapel sighed.  
"I’m not the one who can do that, Leonard," she informed him, "you must do it yourself."  
"At least give me a hint?" Leonard begged, but Chapel would not be swayed.  
The nurse left without saying another word, leaving behind a patient file on the table he’d been standing next to (and where had that table come from, anyway?). Leonard picked up the file and opened it.

**PATIENT NAME:** McCoy, Leonard H.  
 **DIAGNOSIS:** Unknown  
 **DOCTOR’S NOTES:** Patient refuses to perform even the simplest of spells. May need to be referred to the E-Wing for permanent treatment if symptoms continue to persist.

"What the hell kind of hospital is this place?" Leonard wondered aloud, "and how am I both a patient and a doctor at the same time?"  
Leonard got no answer, of course. Not that he was actually expecting one.

~*~

"I can not get a lock on ze Doctor, sair," Chekov reported.  
"Work your magic, Chekov," Jim ordered, "I want McCoy back in one piece."  
The turbolift doors swished open and Doctor M’Benga stepped out onto the Bridge.  
"Captain, you should be resting," the dark-skinned Vulcan specialist rebuked Jim.  
Jim shook his head.  
"Sorry, Doctor, but I can’t rest while McCoy is in trouble," he replied.  
"Doctor McCoy would probably appreciate it if he didn’t have to operate on you when he does get back, sir," M’Benga retorted.  
"I’ll stay seated," Jim promised.  
M’Benga sighed.  
"That’ll do for the time being, I suppose," he decided, "but you _will_ go to your quarters and sleep when I say so, sir.”  
Jim nodded, accepting the compromise M’Benga was offering him.

~*~

Having nothing better to do, Leonard decided to check in on his “patient”. Only one problem—there wasn’t anyone in the room the nurse on duty had directed him to.  
"Hello?" he called, "is there anyone in here?"  
Someone rapped on the door, and Leonard answered it.  
"Leonard McCoy?" a familiar voice asked, sending a chill down the doctor’s spine.  
"Doctor Puri!" Leonard gasped, "aren’t you supposed to be dead?"  
"Are you Leonard McCoy?" Puri demanded.  
"Of course, sir," Leonard confirmed, "don’t you recognize me?"  
"Come with me," Puri ordered.

~*~

"Any luck, Lieutenant?" Jim called.  
Uhura shook her head.  
"No response, sir," she replied, "I’m not even able to raise the doctor."  
"Are the Malfayans ignoring your hails?" Jim asked.  
Uhura nodded.  
"They’re broadcasting at full capacity, sir," she added, "so there is no reason why they should not be able to answer."  
"Are they at least listening?"  
Uhura shrugged.  
"I can’t say for sure, Captain," she replied, "as I am unfamiliar with the basic setup of the Malfayans’ comms system."  
Jim sighed.  
"Keep trying, Uhura," he ordered, "maybe if we keep bothering them, they’ll answer, if only to tell us to shut up."  
"Sir?"  
"What is it, Spock?"  
"Perhaps we should inform Command of our present situation," Spock suggested.  
"There isn’t anything they could do to help us, Spock," Jim observed, "I don’t want to divert resources from finding Doctor McCoy unnecessarily."  
The half-Vulcan nodded in acknowledgment of the Captain’s concerns.  
"They might be able to provide us with alternative plans that we might not otherwise think of on our own, sir," Spock remarked.  
"If we haven’t managed to rescue McCoy on our own by the time M’Benga drags me off the Bridge, then you can let Command know what’s going on," Jim decided, confident that his crew would be able to meet the deadline.

~*~

"Where are we going, sir?" Leonard asked.  
"The E-Wing," Puri replied.  
"E-Wing?" Leonard asked, recalling the note in his file about sending him this "E-Wing" place.  
Puri nodded.  
"It is where all of our most difficult patients go," he added aloud.  
Leonard didn’t like the sound of that.

~*~

"What if the wizard’s words are true, Dro?"  
Dro turned to face the healer who had spoken.  
"What words, Craw?" he demanded.  
"About his captain, Dro," Craw replied, "what if the wizard’s claim that his captain wouldn’t be fooled by us and our magic is true?"  
"They have no reason to suspect us of foul play, Craw," Dro reminded the healer, "we have the word of their superiors of this."  
"I do not like this use of the Labyrinth, Dro," Craw insisted, "what if the wizard gets lost or goes in to deep for my people’s spells to reach him?"  
"He isn’t a defenseless muggle, Craw," Dro reminded his friend, "he is a wizard, regardless of how he feels about that fact."  
Craw nodded.  
"This is true," he agreed, "but he does not have a wand."  
"Craw, what’s _really_ bothering you?” Dro demanded.  
"We are using the magic of the Labyrinth to force the wizard to face his inner demons, without his permission, Dro," Craw said, "we are forcing him to expose those inner demons to us, without his knowledge."  
"Craw, the end justifies the means," Dro observed.  
"Does it really though?" Craw challenged.  
"This Leonard McCoy has been going thru life without the use of one of his limbs in a sense, Craw," Dro said, "Someone had to do something about that. He has to be ready to face the evil that is to come."

~*~

Puri roughly shoved Leonard into a darkened room. As Leonard turned around to ask Puri what was going on, Puri closed and locked the door, leaving Leonard alone in the darkness.  
At least, he hoped that he was alone in the darkness.  
"Hello?" Leonard called hesitantly.  
Something shifted in the darkness.  
 _Only magic can save you, Wizard,_ a voice spoke inside his head.  
It sounded like Spock to Leonard, but somehow Leonard knew that the half-Vulcan was not really the one who had spoken. But that was the least of his concerns at the moment.  
"Lumos," Leonard called, daring to try magic without a wand.  
A small ball of light formed in the air in front of him, dimly lighting up the room, at his command.  
A creature growled, angered by Leonard’s presence in the room. Its eyes glowed in the dim light of the ball.  
"Fuck," swore Leonard.  
He had been locked into a room with a huge black dog, and it was angry.  
With a fierce snarl, the black dog lunged at Leonard. Fear paralyzed the doctor’s vocal cords, and he soon found himself pinned to the floor by the weight of the huge canine.  
To make matters worse, the little ball of light had gone out when the dog had knocked Leonard off his feet, plunging them back into total darkness.  
"Good dog," Leonard said, but to no avail. This dog did not care for Leonard, not one bit.

~*~

M’Benga only gave Jim five hours before returning to the Bridge.  
"Time’s up, Captain," the doctor proclaimed.  
Jim only put up a token fight, as he felt tired and somewhat groggy by this point, but as soon as he was alone in his quarters, Jim went to his closet, where a small rucksack had been hidden behind his clothes.  
He opened the rucksack and pulled a paper-and-ink book entitled _Defensive Spells for Dummies_.  
"Maybe there’s something in here that can help Bones," Jim mused aloud.

~*~

The black dog bit down on Leonard’s shoulder. The doctor screamed in pain as the dog’s teeth tore thru his flesh, not even slowed down by hard bone.  
And just when Leonard thought things couldn’t possibly get worse, they did.  
"BONES!" hollered Jim, drawing the dog’s attention away from Leonard.  
"Dammit, Jim, get out of here," the doctor ordered, "before the damn dog can get you too!"  
"I’m not leaving without you, Bones," Jim vowed, "besides, I have a plan."  
Leonard scowled.  
"The plan you’re going to come up with _after_ the dog gets you?” he demanded.  
"Oh ye of little faith, Bones."  
"I know you too well, Jim," the doctor retorted.

~*~

Dro chuckled to himself.  
"How well do you truly know your captain, Leonard McCoy?" he asked himself, "certainly not well enough to see thru the magic of the Labyrinth, that’s for sure."  
Something beeped on a nearby console.  
"Dro, they have found a way into the Labyrinth," Craw announced.  
"Who have they sent after their wizard, Craw?" Dro asked.  
"Commander Spock, Captain Kirk, and their head nurse, Christine Chapel," Craw replied.  
"Just them?" Dro asked.  
Craw nodded.

~*~

Jim didn’t find anything in the first book, so he pulled another book at random out of the rucksack.  
“ _Charms for the Average Wizard_ ,” Jim read the title aloud, before flipping it open to a random page.

**Alohamora**  
To unlock most locks, simply wave wand at the lock and say ‘Alohamora’. A very simple spell, yet often very effective at unlocking doors and chests. It is, however, equally simple to charm locks against this spell (see page 420 for an example)

"I wonder if this spell is still effective in this day and age," Jim mused aloud, before flipping to another page in the book.

**Stupify**  
This basic stunning spell is very effective at stunning opponents without causing any physical harm. Even more effective than a phaser (as tested by Starfleet’s own Christopher Pike), studies have indicated that this spell may serve as an alternative to phasers when their use is inadvisable.

"Bones could have been handy on that field trial on Andoria," Jim muttered aloud, "at least, he would have, if I had been able to convince him to come along with me."

~*~

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Chekov had managed to locate the doctor.  
"Commander Spock! I have found him!" the Russian eagerly informed the half-Vulcan.  
"Where is he?" Spock asked.  
"In ze middle of an arctic wasteland, sair," Chekov replied.  
"Lieutenant Uhura, alert Medical," Spock ordered, "Chekov, lock onto the doctor’s signal and beam him directly into Sickbay on my mark."  
"Transporters are unable to lock onto his signal, sair," Chekov reported, "ze reason for this is unclear at ze moment."  
"Can you beam someone down to him, Ensign?" a voice asked.  
Spock cocked an eyebrow at the speaker.  
"Captain," the half-Vulcan said, "I was under the impression that Doctor M’Benga had confined you to your quarters."  
"He did, Spock," Jim admitted, "Chekov, answer my question, please."  
"It is possible, yes, sair," the Russian informed him.  
"Spock, you are in charge while I’m gone," Jim announced.  
"While you are gone, sir?"  
"Yeah, I’m going down there to help Doctor McCoy," Jim explained.  
"Captain, your knee is still healing," Spock reminded him.  
"Yeah, well, it can be fixed again. McCoy can’t be replaced," the captain quipped.  
"Neither can you," Spock replied, "I am going with you, sir."  
Jim sighed.  
"I suppose you’d give me some kind of logical explanation for why you have to come along," he guessed.  
The half-Vulcan nodded, as the captain was correct.  
"You should also take Nurse Chapel, sirs," Uhura suggested, "you’ll probably want her medical skills while you’re down there."

~*~

"What is this place?" Jim asked.  
"Some kind of maze?" Chapel wondered.  
"Mora like a labyrinth," the captain muttered.  
"We should stay close together," Spock advised.  
Jim agreed.  
"Keep in—," he began to say, when something caught his attention.  
"Captain?" Spock queried.  
Jim pointed.  
"Do you see that?" he asked his companions.  
"It’s Doctor McCoy!" Chapel gasped, "and that big black dog is going to maul him!"  
"Good, then we are seeing the same thing," Jim muttered, before running off towards his friend.  
"Captain, wait!" Spock called, but Jim ignored him.  
"BONES!" Jim shouted, drawing the black dog’s attention away from the doctor, towards himself.  
"Dammit, Jim," Leonard growled, "get out of here before the damn dog can get you too!"  
"I’m not leaving without you, Bones," Jim vowed, "besides I have a plan."  
Leonard scowled.  
"The plan you’re going to come up with _after_ the dog gets you?” he demanded.  
"Oh ye of little faith, Bones."  
"I know you too well, Jim," the doctor retorted.  
Jim pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Here, Bones," he called, "Catch!"  
The doctor easily caught the object (assisted in part by the dog getting off of him as it lunged after Jim). To his surprise, the object was his wand. How the hell did it end up in Jim’s possession?!  
"Uh, Bones, a little help?" Jim called, pinned down by the dog.  
The doctor waved his wand at the dog, chanting the first spell that came to mind.  
"Verveto."  
Jim stared at the water goblet that had just moments earlier been a dog.  
"You alright, Jim?" Leonard called as he walked over to his friend, for the first time since his father’s death feeling whole.  
"Yeah, I’m fine," the captain assured the doctor, "I think I rebusted my knee, thought."  
"Rebusted?" Leonard demanded as Chapel and Spock finally joined them (they had been detained by magical bushes).  
"Um," Jim said, uncertain of how best to explain his injured knee without angering the doctor. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For those who don't know, 'muggle' is what wizards call non-magical folk.  
> 2\. Leonard’s mother remarried after his father’s death, and apparently she tied the knot with Christopher Pike.


End file.
